Inherent to methods of administrating ventilatory support via delivering inspiratory flow, volume, and/or pressure to the airways is the influence of airway leaks occurring between the ventilator circuit and respiratory airways. A poor seal between the device used for administration of ventilatory support (e.g., endotracheal tube, face/nasal mask) and the patient (e.g., airway, airway opening) introduces difficulties to deliver appropriate gas flow, volume, or pressure into the airway system in order to inflate the lungs.